


Better

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Healthy Communication, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Just a little afterglow.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day thirteen: “I never knew it could be this way.”

Crowley stared at the ceiling, feeling fit to melt through the mattress, completely boneless and with residual warmth still coursing through his veins. It took a few tries to get his tongue working satisfactorily, and he still could only manage part of a sentence. “That was…”

Snuggled into his side, Aziraphale made a matching sound of contentment.

Crowley looked down at the angel and stroked an errant curl back behind Aziraphale’s ear. “I never knew it could be this way,” he said.

Aziraphale’s brow furrowed. “Surely you’ve done that before?”

“Why?” Crowley teased. “Because I’m a demon?”

“Well…” Aziraphale flushed. “Yes. Among other things.”

Crowley sighed, tipping his head back again. “You aren’t my first shag, angel. But it’s never been like that.”

He could feel Aziraphale’s sudden tension, the angel stiffening in his hold. “Oh. I’m sorry if I wasn’t, er, up to snuff.”

“What?” Crowley sat up, propping himself up on one hand to look down at Aziraphale, who rose too, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. Crowley shook his head. “No, no, no, that’s not what I meant. Not what I meant at all. The opposite, actually.”

“The…opposite?” Aziraphale peered up at him, through his eyelashes. Crowley’s heart fluttered.

“It was just sex with the others, Aziraphale. Just because it felt good. I didn’t realize it could feel so much better with…”

“With…?”

Crowley blushed. “With someone I actually loved. With you.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened, and then a grin split his face. He reached for Crowley’s hand, covering it with his own. “I love you too, my dear.” He pulled Crowley back down onto the mattress, cuddling close to him again. Crowley closed his eyes, basking in the angel’s warmth, his heartbeat falling automatically into sync with Aziraphale’s where he felt it against the angel’s skin.

“It really is better when you love someone,” he murmured, more to himself than Aziraphale.

“It really is,” Aziraphale agreed.

It took him a minute to process the statement. Crowley frowned and cracked an eye. “How would you know?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Really, my dear. You didn’t think that was _my _first time, did you?”

“Er…”

Aziraphale patted Crowley’s cheek. “Don’t worry, you old serpent. I still like you best.”

“Thanks, angel.”


End file.
